This invention relates to electrically heated handles, and more particularly to electrically heated handles for use on a fishing rod or trolling motor.
Heated handles for fishing rods are known in the art, but these fishing rod handles have included heating elements in which the heat is produced by chemical reaction or combustion. Examples of such chemically heated fishing rod handles are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,815,639 Church Dec. 17, 1957; 2,835,245 Morgan May 20, 1958; RE. 24,858 Phipps Aug. 9, 1960; 2,997,042 Mitchell Aug. 22, 1961; 3,858,567 Slogaski Jan. 7, 1975; 4,020,825 Fusetti May 3, 1977.
Although fishing rod handles heated by chemical reaction or a combustion process produce quick and effective heat, as well as providing a source of heat which can be totally contained within the handle, nevertheless, such heated handles are subjected to deficiencies created by the environment, particularly wind and moisture. Fishing rod handles heated by chemicals or combustion require oxygen. Since the only convenient and inexpensive source of oxygen is the ambient atmosphere, by necessity the handles must be provided with draft holes to permit the air to enter the handle and support the combustion or chemical reaction within the handle. In inclement weather, wind and/or moisture in the form of rain, snow, or fog, easily penetrate the draft holes and reduce or extinguish the chemical or combustion reaction.
Even in fair weather and still air, water from boat spray can enter the draft holes of a chemically heated fishing rod handle.
Moreover, the draft for supporting the chemical reaction or combustion of the heated fishing rod handle is difficult to regulate or control, even though mechanical means may be provided for enlarging or reducing the size of the draft holes, because of the changes in wind velocity or direction on a windy day, and the changes in direction of the fishing boat.
Electrically energized, illuminated fishing rods are known as shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,616,202 Romberger Nov. 4, 1952 2,995,853 Ohliger Aug. 15, 1961.
The Mavrakis U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,921 discloses a "Heated Fishing Rod: in which the fishing line is electrically heated through electrically conductive line guides.
The Jovis U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,854 discloses the electrically heated handle of a motor vehicle key in which electrical power is supplied by a conductor from the storage battery of the vehicle.
The Fliess U.S. Pat. No. 744,739 issued Nov. 24, 1903, discloses an "Electrically Heated Handle" for outdoor use in cold weather. However, the Fliess handle was particularly adapted for use as a handle on the steering or speed-controlling levers of horseless carriages. But more importantly, the Fliess patent discloses a hollow conductive shell or cover containing an insulator core body in which the electrical heat conductor wires are wound on the outside of the insulator core and in heat transmitting relationship with the conductive shell or cover. Moreover, Fliess emphasizes that the exterior surface of the insulator body is rendered heat reflective by glazing or polishing so that practically all of the heat from the electrical conductors is radiated outwardly into and through the handle cover, and very little of the heat is stored. In the Fliess handle, electrical current must be supplied to the conductors, either continuously, or with rapid interruptions. Once the current is turned off, all of the heat is rapidly radiated and must be re-supplied rather promptly, since practically none of the heat is stored.